08: Waht do you do with a Man of Metal?
by Cougarcreed
Summary: Griffin has to deal with how he feels about Cable bing in his sister's life.


#08

'What Do You Do With a Man of Metal?'

By DelCreed and Griffin

cougarcreed@hotmail.com

Disclaimer:

This is a dimension #2 Griffin story**** **Griffin in any dimension is mine, mine I say.  So if you want to use him please ask, submit a blood sample to me and write a 1,000,000 word explanation on what you want to do with him and then I might let you barrow him, the same thing goes for Metalica and the twins Loric and Navar (Hide 'n' Seek)** Marvel owns all the rights to the X-Men, Gen-X and X-Factor, and I admit to borrowing them from time to time without their permission I don't make any money doing this, or anything else in my life (Being an 'on call' Security Agent doesn't pay all that much folks) 

Written: December 10th 2003

***

Griffin flew to the open door when the doorbell rang; the twins, suddenly, appeared out of thin air before his eyes and reached it first.

          "Talica, it's your dad!"  The two nine year old boys shouted out together, as Griffin looked distrustfully at the tall white haired man standing at the door, as his older sister came running to greet him.

          "Daddy!"  Talica smiled happily.

          "Hello Tally, boys."  Cable greeted her and the twins with a smile, and then looked past them at the frowning young man.  "Hi Griff."

          #My name is Griffin.#  Griffin said tightly, before he stalked off from the surprised man and his stunned looking siblings.

          "What is his problem?"  Cable asked his daughter.

          "I- I don't know?  I've never seen him like that."  Talica replied, confused.

          "We know what it is."  The twins broke in.

          "Griffin is-"

"Afraid."

"Why?"  Cable asked.  "Of what?"  

"That you'll take Talica away from us-"

"-and never bring her back one day."  Cable and Talica were shocked by this confession.

"I'd never take your sister away from any of you, I'd love to have her with me, but I know she belongs here."

"We know that too, its just-" Navar said,

"Griffin is the most protective of us when it-" Loric took over speaking,

"-comes to family." The two boys finished together.  Cable decided to have a word with the defensive kid.  After a quick mental search, that was more difficult then he'd expected, he found Griffin in the kitchen.  Once there physically Cable saw Griffin studying the fridge and note board in the kitchen.  One was covered in brightly colored kid's drawings, the other completely papered in schedules, rules and personal notes, not an inch of free space was left.  With a sigh Griffin turned and ended up face to shoulder with Cable's metal arm, Cable had stopped trying to hide most of the T.O. virus's ravages to his body since meeting Talica… but he did still conceal the damage it had done to his face.  Before he knew what had happened Cable felt Griffin strike him on the arm and then he was alone in the kitchen, looking down there was now a large daisy shaped magnet stuck to his bicep, with a note under it.

'J-Lee,

I'm going for a walk,

I'll be back by study hall.

                             - Griffin

Talica came in and saw what her brother had done; it took a lot to control to keep a straight face as her father looked at her.

"Oh nice, that's a good look on you."  She joked.

"Just don't tell Dom."  Cable said dryly, just as there was a flash from the doorway and Griffin's tail disappeared out of sight.

"Now daddy…"  Cable didn't stay to listen; he took off after the boy.  Not having been to the school often all the corridors looked the same to him, so he had no idea where to look for Griffin and again he did a mind scan, Griffin was harder to read then most people, but Cable suddenly came across a flash of his parent's faces as someone thought of them… and that person was in an attic aria of the school.  Cable burst in just as Griffin pressed the 'send' button on his computer.  Turning to face the angry man Griffin asked in exasperation,

#Just how is Jubilee going to get my note if you keep following me around?#  Cable pulled the forgotten paper off his arm and tossed it down on the kid's desk.

"I'm on one's messenger boy kid.  We're going to sit down and get to this whole thing cleared up."  Cable ordered leading the way to the living room aria of Griffin's attic.

#Fine.#  Griffin took the large rust colored chair, leaving the big black leather couch for Cable.  Cable sat down and found himself nearly sucked to the floor, he sank so far into the couch only his head, arms, and legs from the knees down would have stuck out if he hadn't braced himself.

"Where the heck did you get this thing?  It tried to swallow me!"  Griffin smiled,

#Sean found it for me and Rogue flew it in through the skylight… I didn't know I could fly back then.#

"Jeezs kid you should put a sign on it."  Cable shifted and then realized that if you sat on it just the right way the couch was amazingly comfortable, "Okay now, I know you are very protective of your siblings and I just want you to know that I'll never try to take your sister away from you or the twins."  Griffin didn't look very convinced, "Besides that, if you want to get technical about all this family stuff, I'm ¼ your brother."  Griffin's gaze darted to the much older man.

#How do you figure out that one?#

"Well Jean's clone, Madelyn, was my mom and in the time I'm from Jean raised me."  Griffin scratched his head,

#This is too odd, I mean I know that Talica is my ¼ sister because we have Mystique in common, the mutant hater and founder of the FoH, Graydon Creed… and the twins, are my ½ brothers, but I'm their full brother, and now you, my sister's father, like Kurt, is my ¼ brother.#  Cable got going with the puzzle too, 

"Hey don't forget there's our sister Rachel from an alternate dimension and future, she's your ¼ sister too."  Griffin sighed,

#I think I need to lay down now.#

"No you don't, you have a healing factor… Oh and there was your ¼ brother Brian Xavier too."  Griffin's jaw dropped open.

#Who?#

"He was a mutant called Legion, kid was made up of split personalities, each one controlling a different aspect of his powers… but he died."

#Is- is that it?#  Griffin asked hesitantly.

"I think so."  Cable said as he thought, "Unless you want to count my son Tyler, who is going to be born in the future, making you ¼ an uncle… and there's also my clone, Stryfe, you're welcome to keep as your brother too."  Griffin held up his hands in surrender.

#Stop, I give in.  You can have Talica for few hours.#  But Cable wasn't done.

"You are the only little brother I have- Oh wait no you're not, I forgot Nathan, or X-Man as he's called, he's also from an alternate dimension and time and-"

#TALICA!!! Get your dad out of here before I do something I won't regret!#  Griffin called out , but you could hear the laughter in his 'voice'. 

"Look what do you say you come join Tally and me for a ride to the mall."  Cable offered,

#No, that's okay, you can both go on alone… I guess I was acting snotty because I don't really know you, and Talica is always so 'happy' when you come over or she's off to see you.#  Griffin admitted.  Cable slung his arm around the young boy's shoulders, 

"From my side I can see that she's also really happy to come back here and get back to you and the twins."  Griffin smiled at Cable and before the white haired man could say more there was a soft pinging sound.  Cable looked down just as Griffin ran off again, and he saw that the daisy magnet was back on his arm, with another note;

Talica,

Have fun at the mall, and don't let my brother 

Carry all your bags, he's no spring chicken.

                   - Griffin

Cable rolled his eyes, found Talica in the living room and held out his arm to her, so she could take the note… just as she finished reading thirty more magnets of all kinds came spinning their way and father and daughter found them-selves covered in bits of colorful plastic.

"Oh, dad don't react, if you don't react he'll move on to something else."  But Cable wasn't able to hold in a snort of laughter any longer then that, as he watched a 'doughnut' magnet latch on to the tip of his daughter's nose.  "Good going daddy, now he'll be ambushing us from everywhere."

"Let's just view it as extra training in evasion tactics."  So with a shrug they went out to the car and drove off to the mall.  Up in his room Griffin logged onto the Internet to look for more magnetic ammunition.

The end


End file.
